Prove It
Title: Prove It Main Characters: Don Dawson, Fred O'Bannion Also Includes: Monica Hawthorn '''Location: '''Donny's and O'Bannion's Apartment '''Date: '''June 14, 1978 Donny smirked, pulling his boxers back on as Monica straightened herself up. He watched from the other side of the room, waiting as patiently as he could. The thing he had with Monica wasn’t much, just a fling when he got bored. He couldn’t care less if she decided to quit coming over or not, she really didn’t mean anything. “Thanks for coming over, Monica, you kept me from being lonely, y’know?” Donny joked, smirking as he followed her out into the hallway. “No problem, Don, you are the best, so I don’t mind at all,” she replied, giving him a smirk as she leaned up to kiss him before she left. She parted away from him, breaking the kiss before they got too into things. If they didn’t watch themselves, she would have been there for another hour or two. She headed towards the front door of the apartment, opening it in order to let herself out. Just then, O’Bannion took the open door as an advantage and walked in with full hands. “Thanks, Monica, nice seeing you, too. Be sure to tip the doorman on your way out, you know how much he loves a good whore like yourself,” O’Bannion said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as she flipped him the bird before leaving. O’Bannion waited till Monica was surely out of the hallway before speaking again. “So, you’re the best, aye?” he joked, shaking his head as he carried the paper bag of booze to the kitchen counter. “I don’t get why you can get joy from fucking that..thing! She isn’t even that good in bed, her opinion of your fucking skills don’t mean shit!” During eleventh grade, O’Bannion and Monica had the sort of fling-thing that she and Donny had now. The only difference? Monica got pissed any time Fred turned her down for another girl, and that was often since he got around quite a bit. Though, either way, they weren’t going steady or anything of the sort, so O’Bannion didn’t see the big deal. One thing led to another, though, and she began spreading rumors about how O’Bannion was horrible in bed. The two of them hadn’t been able to have a nice, civil conversation since. “You listened through the door?” Donny asked, not caring at all about what else he had said. He knew the feud between Monica and O’Bannion, and he could honestly care less about what either said about each other. Just as long as it didn’t interfere with him getting some, he allowed them to say whatever about one another. “Yeah, it’s kind of hard not to when I’m fumbling around for my keys and trying not to drop a bag of three sixers and a bottle of rum,” O’Bannion said, laughing as he started to unbag his purchases. “Besides, that bitch screams when she talks,” he added, shaking his head. Donny laughed as he reached for a beer. “Yeah, ain’t that the damn truth,” he said, shaking his head. “She’s a screamer in bed, too, have to have my hand over her mouth half of the time so we don’t get complaints and kicked out.” “You better not get us kicked out! We’ve got it real good here! Cheap rent, big space, and those hot babes down the hall!” O’Bannion exclaimed, pointing a finger at Donny. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I’ve warned her plenty of times,” Donny said, shaking his head before gulping down some of his beer. “Besides, she says I’m the best she’s ever had, wouldn’t risk losing it for the world.” “You? The best? Pft, she doesn’t know what the hell she’s talking about!” Fred exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he reached for a beer. “Besides, if there’s anyone that’s the best in bed, it’s me,” he added, cracking open the beer. “Are you challenging me, O’Bannion?” Donny asked, smirking at his best friend. “It sounds like you’re challenging me!” “Wha- challenging you? What are you getting at, you queer!” O’Bannion retorted, eyes wide as he stared back at Donny. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Was he even hearing it right!? Maybe his brain was just twisting the words around, making him get weird thoughts that he shouldn’t be having. “C’mon, Fred, I know you want to. Show me that you’re the best in bed, prove it,” Donny said, setting his beer down on the counter before folding his arms across his bare chest. "Yeah right! In your dreams, man, I ain't no fag," O'Bannion said, shaking his head before gulping down some more of his beer. Did Donny actually think he would go for this!? Did Donny himself want to go for this...was he a fag..or maybe he liked them both? "You're such a liar,“ Proving that you’re the best doesn’t mean you’re a fag, it just means you’re determined to prove a point,” Donny said, shrugging his shoulders. Donny didn’t know what the hell he was trying to do - and neither did O’Bannion, for that matter - but he kept on trying. Maybe it was because he was still horny from fucking Monica. Maybe he was just curious. Maybe he wanted to prove that he was better than O’Bannion. Or maybe he had a thing for O’Bannion that he had only just realized… O’Bannion bit his lip, thinking the whole thing over for a minute or two. Was this really a smart thing to do? Donny could be faking him out, luring him in just to say no, call him a homo, and tell everyone. He eyed his best friend, staring him down for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. “Are you serious?” he asked, his tone coming across as rude rather than anything else. “As serious as I can be about something like this, just prove it, man. I bet you’re too much of a wimp to prove it anyway,” Donny said, shrugging his shoulders before turning to walk out of the room. He knew this would get O’Bannion reeling and willing to do anything. He never let anything get in the way of his pride; he wouldn’t stand for being called a wimp. In an instant, Donny found himself pinned roughly against the hallway wall, trapped underneath O’Bannion. “I’m not a fucking wimp,” he growled, causing Donny to smirk down at him. Donny paused, waiting a minute before he flipped the situation around. “Yes, you are,” he retorted, keeping O’Bannion pinned against the wall. “No way,” O’Bannion mumbled, struggling against Donny’s hold. Since the two were about the same height, same weight, and the same strength level, it was harder for O’Bannion to flip it back over. “Prove it,” Donny said yet again, keeping his hold on O’Bannion. “If you aren’t a wimp, then kiss me. Sex starts with kissing, and if you’re the best in bed like you so say…” Neither of the guys could really grasp what happened next, it was all sort of a blur to them. O’Bannion had finally found the strength to flip Donny back against the wall, pinning him roughly once more. His lips were pressed hard to Donny’s, kissing him with an odd passion that he shouldn’t have had for his best friend. He was kissing him in the way that he had kissed Rebecca before. One of his hands held Donny’s wrist to the wall while the other held onto his shoulder tightly. The kiss only lasted a few minutes before he pulled away from Donny, smirking back at him. “Not a wimp,” he muttered, resting his forehead against Donny’s as they stood against each other still. “You’re still pretty wimpy to me,” Donny teased, winking at O’Bannion as he stood beneath him still. “Very wimpy, in fact,” he taunted, smirking as O’Bannion pressed forcefully against him. “That’s it, Dawson, you’re done for,” O’Bannion growled, letting out a bit of a laugh at the whole thing as he grabbed Donny’s wrist. “I’m proving this once and for all. You’ll be screaming my name by the end of tonight.” “Oh really?” Donny asked, challenging him more so. He was surprised that things were progressing this far, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. Not this time. He wanted to see if they were really going to go all the way. Would one of them play the bitch, or would they take turns? “Really,” he said, a smirk playing at his lips. O’Bannion pushed Donny down the hallway, leading him down to their shared bedroom. He pushed him down onto his bed, beginning to hover over him. He pulled back a second, taking note of the clothes ratio. Donny was only in his boxers from fucking Monica earlier, whereas he was fully clothed. In an instant, he kicked off his shoes, then his jeans, and pulled off his shirt. They were balanced, now, and O’Bannion found it a whole lot easier to go on. Donny had himself propped up on his elbows, watching every move that O’Bannion made. It wasn’t that he acted gracefully, because he was far from that, but he just had being rough down to an art that it just seemed graceful. It only took a second before O’Bannion was being rough with him again, though, pushing him down onto his back. All Donny could do was smirk, beginning to love any time that he had his best friend’s hands on him. O’Bannion leaned down, pressing his lips against Donny’s neck as he kissed it roughly. He started biting and nipping at the skin, treating Donny better than any girl he had fucked before. He brought one of his hands down Donny’s side, tracing his fingers along the bare skin and down to his side. Donny moved slightly, trying to get control of the situation. Though he knew that wasn’t going to happen, not with O’Bannion being how he is. Once O’Bannion gained control, there was little chance of changing it. O’Bannion brought his fingers to the waistband of Donny’s boxers, slipping his fingers in for a second before pulling them out again. Instead of getting the boxers off, he cupped the growing bulge. The feeling was foreign, not something O’Bannion was used to at all, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he really didn’t know what he was doing at all. Not ever had he touched another guy’s dick, and for the longest time he swore that he would never. “Are ya going in or what?” Donny urged, his voice a little more strained than usual. He ran his fingers through his own hair before running them through O’Bannion’s hair. “C’mon, man,” he muttered, wanting some pleasure more than just kisses that proved to be a lot more enjoyable than he had expected. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” O’Bannion muttered, smirking as he rolled his eyes at Donny. He didn’t want to be rushed, not when he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. But the fact that Donny actually wanted him to progress turned him on significantly. He never thought he’d see the day that another guy would want him...and he’d go along with it. He brought his hand to the waistband of the boxers once more, gripping it as he pulled them to. He bit his lip, watching and waiting for Donny’s cock to appear out of the fabric confinement of his boxers. He got the underwear pass Donny’s thighs, licking his lips as the massive dick showed to him. “Damn,” he muttered, shaking his head to himself. “You weren’t kidding about being a nine incher, man,” he continued, eying the giant erection that his best friend had been sporting. “Why would I kid about something that serious?” Donny asked, a smirk spread across his face before winking at his friend. Many girls had the pleasure of seeing and experiencing Donny’s dick, and he was mighty proud of that. Now, though, he had the chance to make a guy scream with it. He hadn’t thought about this sort of thing until tonight, not really anyway. Not until O’Bannion. “There is no way…” O’Bannion thought aloud, analyzing the smirk on Donny’s face. He had a feeling that he knew just what Donny was thinking. “Oh but there is, man, and you are going to love it,” Donny retorted, sending one more wink in his best friend’s direction. “Nope,” O’Bannion said, shaking his head as he brought his gaze to the cock again. He reached forward, taking it in his hand as he would grip his own cock. Giving a hand job wasn’t something he did..well...ever. He only masturbated, but he knew what he liked, not what Donny liked. For all he knew, they could go about it completely differently. “Yeah,” Donny argued, bringing one of his hands to put on top of O’Bannion’s. “It isn’t too hard to do, just do it like you do yourself,” he said, smirking as he guided Fred’s hand up and down his shaft. O’Bannion rolled his eyes, shrugging Donny’s hand away. He didn’t want to seem weak, he didn’t want to help. No matter how attractive it turned out to be to him. He started to stroke Donny’s cock like he normally did his own. He used the small noises coming from Donny to gauge whether or not he was doing it right. “Keep it coming,” Donny muttered, laying back onto his back again and staring up at the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing solely on the pleasure that O’Bannion was bringing him to feel. He hadn’t thought O’Bannion would be this good at giving a handjob. He was pleasantly surprised, though. Unexpectedly, O’Bannion leaned his head down, taking the head of Donny’s cock in his mouth. There had to be a first time for everything; this was O’Bannion’s night of firsts it seemed. He sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around it. He tried mimicking all of the things girls had done to him. It was easier said than done, though. Especially with a cock as massive as Donny’s. Donny threaded his fingers through O’Bannion’s hair, guiding him along like he did with any other person that was sucking his dick. It was just a habit of his, really. He half expected O’Bannion to get him to move his hand, so he was sort of relieved when he let it be. “Ah Fred..” Donny groaned as O’Bannion took as much of his dick in his mouth as he could. This was especially a shocker, since it was his first blowjob. It wasn’t expected for him to deepthroat his dick as far down as he did. O’Bannion smirked around his cock, loving that he had got something more than just some small gasps as groans out of his best friend. He hadn’t expected himself to enjoy sucking a dick this much. He didn’t know whether he should be ashamed or glad that he did. It was only a little while longer before Donny started gripping O’Bannion’s hair tighter, making more noises, and mumbling about cumming. Donny’s dick gave a twitch or two in O’Bannion’s mouth, getting him to pick up the pace with all of his actions. Seconds later, he was able to check another thing off of his list of firsts. Donny came into his mouth, blowing quite a big load. O’Bannion swallowed it all, not thinking of anything else to do. Sure, he could have spit it out, but he hated when girls did that and he knew Donny did to. “Damn, and you swallow. Maybe you are the best in bed,” Donny teased, rolling his eyes at O’Bannion. He shifted, taking the time that O’Bannion was off of him to shake things up a bit. He flipped him onto his back, swiftly getting his boxers off. He didn’t have much any experience with guys either, but hey, it couldn’t be too much different, could it? “Donny…” O’Bannion muttered, not seeming to like where this was going. He didn’t like not being in control, because then he didn’t know what was coming next. With this, he knew exactly what was coming next, and he just didn’t want it. He wanted his asshole intact. “Freddie…” Donny mocked, keeping up with all that he had been doing. At this point it wasn’t much, since he was rummaging around in his dresser drawer for something. It wasn’t often that Donny had to use lube, since he never fucked a guy before. Over the years, though, he had figured out it was smart to have a bottle of lube around. It came in handy for anal with anyone, masturbating, regular sex, etc. It was just good to have. Finally, he found what he had been looking for. He immediately unscrewed the cap, pouring some into his hand before coating his dick extra well. “On your hands and knees,” he demanded, pointing a finger at O’Bannion who listened surprisingly well. He stepped towards the bed, smirking as he stared down at O’Bannion’s ass. He gripped it for a second, getting some lube in places he didn’t need it. He prodded at his asshole, slipping a lubed up finger into it. “Fuck..” O’Bannion hissed, not used to the strange feeling that he had gotten as Donny inserted a finger. He had hardly any time to adjust before Donny pushed another finger inside of him, causing him to wince. Donny bit his lip, slowly beginning to move his fingers around in O’Bannion’s ass. He took things beyond slow, even slower than he did with any other beginners. He scissored his fingers slightly, getting a string of curse words in return. “Is this really how bad it hurts for girls, goddamn,” O’Bannion muttered beneath his breath, letting out swear word after swear word. He groaned as Donny pulled his fingers out of him. “What are yo- FUCK!” he exclaimed as the head of Donny’s cock easily replaced his fingers. “What were you saying?” Donny asked, a smirk across his face as always. He started to push in further, still going slow since he knew that he was being a literal pain in the ass to O’Bannion. He gripped his hips, beginning to press in as far as he could go. Donny rocked his hips, hoping to poke at O’Bannion’s prostate. “FUCK!” O’Bannion shouted, groaning at the throbbing pain he never thought he would endure in his whole entire life. If you had asked either of them if this would happen, they would have denied it like no tomorrow. O’Bannion would have gotten furious for someone even thinking that he was gay. Neither of them would have believed you if they were told this would happen to them. Yet, there they were in bed together. “You want me to fuck you harder? Okay, whatever you say, Fred,” Donny said, smirking as he started to try and fall into a rhythm of things. He knew that no matter what he did, O’Bannion would be caused pain, so he figured that he might as well make progress instead of trying to get him used to the feeling - like he would have done with any other girl. O’Bannion groaned for quite some time, hating the foreign feeling and the unbearable pain he was feeling. In that moment, he pitied any girl that he had fucked to hard. It fucking hurt, and he knew that first hand, now. Despite all of the pain, pleasure was around the corner. Upon getting in a rhythm, the pain began to fade and O’Bannion loosened up a bit. Things began to go smoother, less grunting and shouting. Though, Donny had gotten O’Bannion moaning quite a bit. “Ah Don..” O’Bannion moaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he was rocked about on the bed as he was fucked. Hearing his name caused Donny to grip onto O’Bannion tighter, taking him further as well. What could he say? The way O’Bannion said his name was just...hot. Donny reached down, taking O’Bannion’s cock in his hand. He started to stroke him, moving in time with the steady thrusts. He wanted to be able to please O’Bannion just as much as he pleased him, even if they were only doing this in terms of a competition. In fact, neither of them really thought about the competition at that point. They just cared about feeling pleasure and getting off. To them, that was mostly what sex was. Just a shit load of pleasure, nothing more. Or very little more, in that sense. The two of them only went at it for so long, the two of them coming to the edge of their orgasms at roughly the same time. O’Bannion took over with his own strokes, allowing Donny to grip his hips as he went harder on faster on O’Bannion. “Ah! Fuck, Donny, I’m gonna fucking cum,” he exclaimed, speaking louder than he had all night. It didn’t even cross his mind how thin apartment walls could be. Someone could have been listening to them right that very second. Much to their luck, though, everyone else in the complex was asleep. Donny finished with one last thrust, bringing both of them over the edge and to an extraordinary orgasm. He pulled out, coming on his sheets rather than in or on O’Bannion. He didn’t know his take on that, but he always thought it was better safe than sorry. Donny stood up slightly, his knees weak from moving so much. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting it out of his eyes. He felt sweaty, burning up from an unknown heat. By the way O’Bannion was just laying there, he could tell that he was hot, too. “Man, do you mind if we share your bed tonight? I sorta gotta do laundry on mine tomorrow,” Donny asked, cocking an eyebrow at O’Bannion who just nodded, still panting slightly from getting fucked so hard. “Mhmm,” he mumbled, rolling onto his back. He propped himself up on his elbows, seeing that Donny was moving towards him again. He didn’t know what he wanted next, but he hoped that it wasn’t anything tiring or painful. “I’m just helping you move,” Donny said, nearly reading O’Bannion’s mind. He gripped his arm, pulling him up from the one bed and over to the other. “We can worry about everything else in the morning, I’m bushed from fucking you so hard,” he joked, plopping down onto the bed and pulling Fred down with him. “Yeah, mighty tiring,” he muttered, sighing to himself as he stared back up at the ceiling. Things fell silent between the two of them. O’Bannion could have sworn that Donny was beginning to fall asleep, too. He just needed to get one last word in before he could sleep, though. “I’m not a fucking wimp,” he muttered, a grin on his face as he turned to face Donny. He leaned down, kissing him in a gentle way that he didn’t even think possible. “G’night, man,” he muttered before making his attempt to sleep. It was near perfectly silent for a few minutes before Donny spoke one last time. “G’night, you wimp,” he teased before turning onto his stomach and falling asleep for good. Category:Oneshots